


Truth or Dare

by otaku_at_best



Series: Sugar & Milkbread [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt, evil friends, iwaizumi and daichi are plotting, oisuga, save Suga 2k17, still not used to tagging, sugaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_at_best/pseuds/otaku_at_best
Summary: Suga and Oikawa play truth or dare. It's all apart of Daichi and Iwaizumi's plan.





	

"Oi Shittykawa! Are you coming or not?"

"Coming Iwa-chan~"

 

Oikawa shutting off his laptop and following his best friend to one of the neighboring dorms. That said dorm was being lived in by his other friends, the Karasuno team, Iwaizumi had suggested that they play truth or dare with some other friends from the dorm, not telling Oikawa who exactly they were playing with, but Oikawa being a social butterfly quickly agreed without a second thought. Knocking on the apartment door that wasn't that far from their own, Daichi answered.

 

"Finally you're here! Everyone, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are here!"

 

He yells over his shoulder while letting them inside, leading them to the living room where the rest of the team were at. Oikawa follows closely behind Iwaizumi not questioning why Daichi was the one answering the door, but when they turn the corner Oikawa is quick to yank Iwaizumi's shirt and pull him into a closet.

 

"You better have a-"

 

"Iwa-chan! What is Mr. Refreshing doing here!?"

 

Oikawa whisper-yelled, Oikawa couldn't see Iwaizumi's face but he was sure that his was smirking.

 

"What's wrong with Suga-san being here?"

 

He asks "innocently" knowing full well why it was a problem. Oikawa flushed and was internally grateful that the closet was dark enough to hide it.

 

"N-Nothing's wrong, but what if-"

 

"You'll be fine Shittykawa it's not gonna kill you to talk to him."  
Oikawa was quick to cross his arms, and pout effectively making Iwaizumi roll his eyes at his best friend's childishness. Tugging his arm, Iwaizumi dragged himself and Oikawa out of the closet leading them back to the living room. Although he smirked as he pushed him in the open space next to Suga practically making Oikawa fall into the other man's lap. Making Suga and Oikawa flustered.

 

Yes, Suga also liked Oikawa it was painfully obvious, but the brunette chose to be oblivious, so this whole truth or dare "party" was just a ploy for them to get together, so Iwaizumi and Daichi wouldn't have to listen to their friend's imagination ramblings of what they'd think it'd be like to go out with each other. Geez, they needed different friends. Iwaizumi looked over to Daichi and smirked giving Daichi the go ahead.

 

"I'll go first!" 

 

Daichi suddenly exclaimed reaching out to spin the bottle, with a flick of his wrist the bottle was spinning. Suga prayed it wouldn’t land on him, but much to his displeasure it did. Not wanting to look up and see the smirk that was most likely on Daichi’s face he opted for looking at his hands.

 

“Suga~”

 

Daichi practically purred, Suga knew he shouldn’t have let him hang out with Kuroo. 

 

“Truth or Dare?”

 

Such a simple question, but such a hard answer. On one hand, he could say truth but that could lead to questions he doesn’t want the answers to be heard by well anyone, especially the really tall and gorgeous brunette sitting next to him. But if he picked dare well then that would mean sudden death. 

 

...But Daichi is a nice guy right, he wouldn’t pick something horrible or embarrassing...right? He said “Dare” with confidence, oh how wrong Suga was. Looking up to see brown orbs full of mischief, Suga immediately regrets his life choices. 

 

“I dare you to...kiss Oikawa!” 

 

There was a pregnant pause before Tanaka and Noya burst out with laughter followed by Hinata and the rest of the first years (yes even Tsukki) for some reason their laughter irked the grey haired setter, so being brave he leaned over and planted a kiss on Oikawa’s...cheek. Making the brunette flush a deep crimson putting him in a daze.

 

Suga is quick to whip his head in the other direction too embarrassed to even look in Oikawa’s general direction. Said setter finally snapped out of his trance like state, eyes hooded just a bit, and scooted closer to Suga. 

 

“Come on Suga-chan, you know that’s not what he meant~” 

 

Oikawa then proceeded to grab Suga’s face and kiss him on the mouth. There was no teeth or tongues involved just a passionate lip on lip kiss. That Suga found himself growing weak at. He’s pretty sure he would’ve fallen onto the floor if he wasn’t already there

 

_‘Damn Oikawa is a good kisser’_

 

He thinks before fully reciprocating the kiss, leaving the rest of the people speechless. Well except Iwaizumi and Daichi, they were in the background high fiving.


End file.
